The field of the present invention is lighted gloves.
In the kitchen, barbecue and do-it-yourself home environments, circumstances can exist where areas, such as the interior of an oven, can be both dangerous and dark. In an oven, the oven itself and heated objects therein may present the possibility of burns. If dark, this possibility can be amplified. Lighted gloves are known; however, they are typically not suitable for the domestic environment.